


A Snufflebear Christmas, or, Snufflebear Falls In Love

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming, and Snufflebear falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snufflebear Christmas, or, Snufflebear Falls In Love

## A Snufflebear Christmas, or, Snufflebear Falls In Love

by Pink Dragon

Jim and Blair belong to Pet Fly Productions, Snufflebear belongs to Tamy.

Many thanks to Her Poohness for allowing me to play with Snufflebear. Not betaed, all grammar and spelling errors are Snufflebear's. I'll cop to the punctuation errors. 

* * *

This Snufflebear's tellin' you, there be some strange things goin' on arounds this loft! It started just after that day My Jim calls 'Thanksgivings.' 

Snufflebear didn't much like 'Thanksgivings' cause My Jim's Blair bakeded something called 'turkey' and Snufflebear is pretty sure it useded to be alives. Snufflebears are vegetarianses! 

Then the day after 'Thanksgivings' My Jim and My Jim's Blair wents out early, but not to works, cause they didn't takes those guns things. They goes out to get something My Jim calls a 'tree.' Snufflebear doesn't knows what that is. 

Snufflebear swearses it was barely lights out when My Jim and My Jim's Blair was ups and gettings ready to go outs. Not evens any morning cuddleses! And thems was in such a hurrys, them makeded up our bed with Snufflebear stills in it! Snufflebear doesn't minds though, cause me likes the nice, snuggly-warm blankies what smells like My Jim and My Jim's Blair. But My Jim's Blair, he laughs and says, "Hey Snufflebear, come out from under there, Buddy, you'll snufflecate!" Snufflebear doesn't knows whats that means, but if My Jim's Blair thinks it's a badbadbad thing, then Snufflebear be coming right out, I tells you! 

My Jim's Blair carries Snufflebear down the stairses and cuddles me up on the sofa with another Blair-smell blankie and he turnses on the radio, "To keep you company," he says, and I am one happy bear! Snufflebear love the radio! Sing! Sing! Sing! My Jim's Blair just laughses at Snufflebear and kisses my earses. He says, "We'll be back by lunchtime, Snuffie, you be a good bear!" 

My Jim comes over and kisses my nose and says, "If you're a good bear, Snuffles, we'll bring you a treat!" Well, I tells you, My Jim can bribes with the bestest of thems, so this gonna be one good bear! There be no cookie crumbses on this sofa! 

Snufflebear singsingsingses for a whiles, then Snufflebear tooks nice long nappie. When My Jim opens up the lofts door I wakes right up. My Jim and My Jim's Blair are carryings lots and lots of prettypretty sackses. I waves my paws and tries reallyreallyreally hard to say, "No cookie crumbses on sofa!" but My Jim and My Jim's Blair don't hears me. Snuffles one sad bear. 

"Hey there, Snuffles," says My Jim. "You were a very good bear, weren't you? I don't see one cookie crumb anywhere!" Snuffles grinses like crazy and wave him paws in the air. He one happy bear! 

My Jim's Blair says, "Hey Snuffles, we got mistletoe. I'm gonna hang it on the rail over our bed. And we got a tree!" My Jim's Blair grabs Snuffles and runses up the stairses carrying one of the prettypretty sackses. He puts Snuffles down on our bed and dumpses out the prettypretty sack rights next to Snufflebear. There be one big green smelly thingy in that sack, I tells you! 

"See, Snuffles, I'm gonna tie the mistletoe over our bed, and everybody gets kisses!" Well, Snufflebear love kisses so I try reallyreally hard to say, "Yeah!" but My Jim's Blair doesn't hears me, he be busy tying big green smelly thingy onto the railses. Then he giveses Snuffles one big kiss, right on the snouts! Snuffles decide me like mistletoe! 

Just then My Jim comes in the lofts door with something even bigger greener smellier than mistletoe! Snuffles give a little shriek, but nobody heards him, thank goodnesses! "See Snuffles? It's a Christmas tree. Wait till we get all the lights and ornaments on, you'll love it," says My Jim's Blair. He carries Snuffles back down the stairses, and Snuffles is hangin' on tight, I tells you! Snuffles not sure about big green smelly tree thingy yet. 

My Jim's Blair sits Snuffles back on sofa with Blair-smell blankie, and he and My Jim puts the tree in the 'stand' and My Jim's Blair fills the 'stand' with waters. Snuffles didn't know trees likeded waters. If trees like waters, they must be alives. Snuffles decide he like tree after alls. 

Then My Jim and My Jim's Blair startses hauling in boxes from outsides. Lots and lots of boxes, I tells you. My Jim opens up boxesboxesboxes of pretty thingies! He hands them to My Jim's Blair, and he spreads all the pretty thingies out on the floor. Round sparkly ballies, and long sparkly ice-cycles and longlonglong strings of prettypretty lights! Red and white candy canes and silvery tinsel! 

Then, ooohhh mmmyyy! 

The mostest beautifullest thing Snuffles ever sawed! She has shiny white dress, with silvery threads all through it. And pretty silvery lace all over the dress, and a beautiful halo, and long silvery hair, and a pretty smiling face! And WINGS! And then she smiles at Snuffles and. . . Snuffles in LOVE! Snuffles loves the pretty lady with wingses! My Jim's Blair holds up the pretty lady and says, "Do you like the angel, Snuffles?" 

An Angel! 

Snuffles in love with an Angel! 

The beautiful Angel smiles at Snuffles, but she doesn't talks to me. Maybe Angels can't talks. My Jim starts twining prettypretty lights all around the tree. My Jim's Blair starts hanging all the round sparkly ballies on the tree. And the ice-cycles, and candy canes, and last of all, the silvery tinsel. Then My Jim plugs the prettypretty lights into the wall and... ooohhh mmmyyy, it's beautiful! My Jim's Blair bringses a chair from the kitchen and takes my beautiful Angel and puts her on the veryveryvery tops of the tree. She look so beautiful with all the prettypretty lights and the sparkly ballies! Snuffles in love! 

Well, My Jim and My Jim's Blair sits on the sofa with Snuffles and watches the prettypretty tree for a while. Then My Jim says, "You want some lunch, love?" and Snuffles say, "Yea! Lunch!" And so does My Jim's Blair. So they fixes lunch, and Snuffles get a cookie for being such a goodgood bear. Then My Jim and My Jim's Blair goes ups to our bed and haves nice long nappie of their own. Snuffles not sure how much nappie got taken cause there was lotses of noises coming down from our bed, I tells you! But finally the funnyfunny noises stops, and then boths of them are sleepingsleeping. 

And then it happens! The beautiful Angel whispers, "Hi Snuffles." 

Ooohhh mmmyyy! 

"Hello beautiful Angel. You can talk, too?" 

"Of course, silly bear, all Angels can talk. But we can't talk in front of humans, cause sometimes they can hear us, so we have to be very careful what we say." 

"But Angel, I talks to My Jim and My Jim's Blair all the times, and they never hears me!" 

"Well, Snuffles, it's a little different for Angels." 

"Snuffles never sawed a Angel before. Where did you come from, beautiful Angel?" 

"I'm kept in a box in the basement, until the day after Thanksgiving each year. Then I'm brought out for Christmas, to decorate the tree." 

"But Angel, I've been Jim's bear for years, and I've never seens an Angel before." 

"Oh!I thought it had been a really long time since last Christmas! But there was no Blair the last time I was out. There was someone called Caroline, though. How long has it been, do you think?" 

"Well, My Jim's Blair has beens here for years. But lotses of things have changeded just a few monthses ago. Before that My Jim's Blair was My Blair, and he sleeped in the little room under My Jim's room. There be no giggles, or kisses, or cuddles or even Thanksgivings or Christmases! Then one night My Jim and My Blair had big yelling hissy fit and My Jim says My Blair can't be with someone called 'Mike' anymore and My Blair says. . . well I won't say to an Angel what My Blair sayed! He use really naughty words that Snuffles Mamabear would wash him mouth out with soaps if Snufflebear ever sayed those wordses! But My Blair be really hissy fit mads, I tells you! He sayed, "What's wrong, Jim, you jealous?" And My Jim grab My Blair and sayed, "Yes, yes, yes! I'm jealous, all right? I love you, you little shit! You're mine and Mike can't have you!" Well, My Blair grinses like crazy at that, and him wraps My Jim up in him arms and sayed, "All you had to do was say so, man!" Then My Jim kisseded My Blair right on the mouth! And My Jim whispers, "Mine, mine, mine," and My Blair whispers back, "Yours, Jim. Yours." So then Blair belonged to My Jim and now him sleepses in our bed upstairs. Now there be giggles, and cuddles and tickles and lots and lots of kisses! My Jim much happier now that My Jim's Blair be his!" 

"Oh, Snuffles, that's so wonderful. I'm really glad Blair came to live with you. Everyone should have giggles and cuddles, and tickles, and especially kisses!" 

"Beautiful Angel, Snuffles loveses you. You are mostest beautiful thing me ever sawed." 

"Oh, Snuffles, that's so sweet! I never had anyone to talk to before, when I came out for Christmas. I'll be very sad to go back in the box on New Year's Day. I'd really like to stay here with you, Snuffie!" 

"Snuffie doesn't wants you go back in the box! Snuffles love you!" 

"Well, Snufflebear, let me think about it for a few days and maybe I can come up with a way for me to stay out of the box. Then we can be together all year! But we have to think fast, cause Christmas is coming soon." 

So Angel think and think about how to stay out of box. And while Angel is thinkings, we sings Christmas Carols. Angel has beautiful voice! Snuffles and Angel spend all their free time together, talking and giggling and singing. And Snuffles falls moremoremore in loves every day. 

Then one day, Angel say that Christmas is here, and she has figured out a plan to stay out of box! 

Our Jim and Our Jim's Blair opens up all kinds of prettypretty boxes from under the tree. There is musics for Our Jim's Blair, and a 'sander' for Our Jim, (Snuffles not know what that is!) and sweaters for Our Jim's Blair and little tiny bikini underwear for Our Jim, even one kind called 'mesh.' Our Jim says, "I'm NOT wearing mesh bikinis, Chief." 

Our Jim's Blair laughses at Our Jim and says, "Oh yes you are, big guy!" 

Our Jim just grinses at Our Jim's Blair and says, "If you'd stop throwing my boxers over the rail and losing them, I wouldn't have to wear mesh bikinis!" 

My Jim's Blair laughses at that, too. Snuffles giggles, cause he know where all the losted boxers are but he not telling. Notnotnot telling! Snuffles promised Our Blair he not be telling! 

Later there was something called 'ham' and lots of people camed over and brought more prettypretty boxes and everybody ated 'ham' for dinner, and some of them even singed! It was very nice Christmas, with Angel smiling at Snuffles all day! 

Then a few days later, it's time to springs the plan! Angel says, "Snuffles, it's New Year's Eve. Our Jim and Our Jim's Blair will be going out tonight to be with all their friends. And they'll be coming home tipsy, I'm sure. So tonight is the night, Snuffie!" 

"Okay, Angel," I says. "Snuffles be ready!" 

After Our Jim and Our Jim's Blair gets all dressed up and leaves us home alones, we starts the plan. Angel says, "Snufflebear, are you ready?" 

"Snufflebear ready, beautiful Angel!" And then the beautiful Angel flieses down from the tops of the tree and landses on the coffee table! Snuffles says, "Angel, you can fly! You can fly!" 

"Yes, Snuffles, and you made me able to fly." 

"But Angel, how did I did that?" 

"Because you love me, Snufflebear, and I love you, too. And when someone is loved, they can fly!" 

And Angel flies over to sofas where Snufflebear is cuddled in Blair-smell blankie, and kisses Snuffles right on both him ears! Snuffles love Angel and Angel love Snuffles! Snuffles one happy bear! Then Angel takes Snuffles paw, and flies him right into room where Our Jim's Blair used to sleeped, and we burrowses down in Blair-smell blankies where nobodies can sees us! And now, we be hided good! Save the beautiful Angel from the nasty box-monster! And Angel and Snuffles makes lots of giggles and kisses, cause now Angel love Snuffles back! Snuffles and beautiful Angel in love! 

Our Jim and Our Jim's Blair comeses home really lates that night, I tells you! And just like Angel said, they be reallyreally tipsy! They don't even know Angel not on tops of tree anymore! Silly boys! And the next day, after lots of morning cuddles, upstairs and downstairs, Our Jim and Our Jim's Blair takes down all the sparkly round ballies, and all the prettypretty lights, and puts them all back in the boxes. And them never notices that beautiful Angel is not there! I bet Our Jim think Our Jim's Blair put Angel away, and Our Jim's Blair think Our Jim put Angel away! Snuffles and Angel giggles lotses over this, but not too loud! Don't wants to get caughts! 

So Snuffles and Angel lives happily under Blair-smell blankies for days before Our Jim starts to look for Snuffles. When him finally finds us, him laughs and laughs at finding Snuffles and Angel hidings under Blair-smell blankies. Our Jim says, "Well, Angel, I guess you'll just have to stay here with Snuffles until next Christmas. All the decorations are put away for the year. I sure hope you don't mind. But Snuffles is a very good bear, and I'm sure he'll be glad of the company." 

Snuffles and Angel both says, "Yippee!" and I think Our Jim might have heard us cause he turneded around at the door and lookeded back at us, laughing even more. 

And that is the story of how Snuffles felled in loves with the beautiful Christmas Angel. And Snuffles and Angel lived happily ever after, and Snuffles be one happy bear! 

* * *

End A Snufflebear Christmas, or, Snufflebear Falls In Love by Pink Dragon: pinkdragon456@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
